Prongslet's Salvation
by fluteplayer99
Summary: Harriet Fawn Potter has not had a very good life, but that is about to change with a little accidental magic, and time travel!
1. Prologue

**I'M BACK! I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL FOR SO LONG! Life has happened sadly writing has not been a high priority for me. I've had to worry about getting through some difficult classes, and having all my time taken up by homework and marching band. I think I have too many stories up right now, and adding two more isn't going to help that. Oops.**

 **Please check out a poll on my profile to decide which story you guys want me to focus on!**

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

Harriet Fawn Potter's life had not been very pleasant. At the age of fifteen months her parents were murdered, and she was left with her Aunt and Uncle on her mom's side. There she had suffered a decade of being forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs, as well as doing all of the cooking, cleaning, and other chores around the house. The rules she had to follow were simple; do as you are told, do not speak unless spoken to, do not eat unless given food, do not do better than Dudley in school, do all chores in the given time, and never, ever tell anyone about what goes on in the Dursley home. Break a rule, and the punishment will be severe.

She lived her miserable life working like a slave. She only had ragged, old, discarded clothes from Dudley that were four times too big for her. Her shoes had holes in them and her hair was a rat's nest beyond its natural messiness, and underneath the oversized shirts she wore, her ribs were visible enough to be easily counted between the bruises and welts. She had only ever dreamed of leaving the Dursley's behind until her eleventh birthday when she received her Hogwarts letter. At school her life was peaceful and happy, at least as peaceful as life could be when the same psychopath that killed your parents is on the back of one of your professor's heads and is trying to kill you.

The whole Sorcerer's Stone fiasco took up all of the first half of the school year, leaving her to have a happy Christmas for the first time that she could remember. She had received her father's invisibility cloak and a wood flute from Hagrid earlier that year, and got a Weasley sweater as well as fudge among other things for Christmas. They got a new defense teacher over the break, and had to get all of his books. After the holidays though, things started happening again. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened. By that summer she had taken down a basilisk. Before going home for the summer, she practically begged Dumbledore to let her stay somewhere else, but he would not allow it.

That summer was a nightmare. Her treatment just became more extreme, there were more beatings and spaces of time without food, as well as more verbal abuse. She was just skin and bones, she was deathly pale, and her cheeks were sunken in.

It was that year at school that she learned about her father, godfather, and their friends being the Marauders, and said godfather escaped from Azkaban. She also received the Marauder's Map from Fred and George, who were starting to become like overprotective older brothers to her. They had noticed her odd and alarming behavior. They took her under their wing and she was their little sister, next to Ginny of course. Just before the end of the school year, after they found out Uncle Padfoot was innocent, her Uncle Moony took her to Godric's Hollow to visit her parents for the first time. After sitting by her parent's graves they went to the Potter's old house and there she found a stuffed animal stag in her old nursery that had somehow escaped the elements and a family heirloom music box that could only be wound by a member of the Potter family. It was the same music box that had been used to lull her to sleep as a baby. Sadly that year when she went back to the Dursley's. She tried to use the fact that her godfather was an escaped prisoner that was thought to be a mass murderer to get a better treatment, but it failed. She was worked harder, starved more, and beaten harder and more often than she ever has before. So after half of the summer had gone by, she packed up the few things she had: a spare set of clothes, her stag, and her music box, before using her wand which she had smuggled into her room to unlock her bedroom door, release Hedwig from her cage, and retrieve her school things from the cupboard under the stairs. Then she shank her trunk containing her books, robes, beloved invisibility cloak, and her firebolt and placed it into the ragged backpack she had with the rest of her things, and with Hedwig by her side she took off into the night.

She knew the ministry would be trying to track her down for using underage magic, so she kept moving. She ran until she could not anymore. In her rush she had agitated the injuries on her back and stomach, which had been bleeding, and began to feel dizzy from blood loss, starvation, and fatigue. She felt her beloved owl land on her shoulder. The last thought that ran through her mind was a wish, she wished to go somewhere she could be loved, somewhere where her parents were alive. As she collapsed to the ground, no one was around to see the bright flash of light whisking away a small, tortured fawn to her salvation.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this one! I'm really exited for this story!**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **As always, have a great day everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Double chapters!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Harriet drifted in and out of consciousness, she noticed that she was being carried by someone, but heard hoof beats instead of footsteps. They were walking through a forest, but that was all she could gather through the pain. The next time she woke up, after fumbling for her glasses, she noticed she was in a familiar room, the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Internally she began to panic, if she was at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was probably here too. She could not trust that man anymore. As if waking up had summoned her, Madam Pomfrey appeared from inside her office and spoke in a calm voice, "You were brought to the castle by a kind centaur, do you think you could tell me your name?"

All Harriet could do for a moment was stare in shock, before scanning the room for some possible clue as to what was going on, and to procrastinate. She spotted the calendar near her bed, and to her shock it said that the year was 1975, not 1993 like it had been. Harriet turned back to the waiting mediwitch, and almost in a daze asked a question of her own, "Is it really 1975? I thought it was 1993."

At that Madam Pomfrey's face fell from the calm and gentle expression to one of shock. Harriet began to fade back into the embrace of sleep, but before she fell she said, "Don't tell Dumbledore I'm here."

The next time she woke up she was surprised to see a white curtain surrounding her bed. Harriet looked up and smiled when she saw her beloved owl perched protectively on the headboard of the bed. She could hear Madam Pomfrey speaking to someone else, before recognizing the voice of her head of house and transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. She listened as their footsteps approached and turned her head to see the curtain pulled back. She smiled and said, "Hello Professor," in a tired, slightly dazed, voice. In return she received shocked faces, which made her giggle. She had a tendency for mischief that had been buried under the years of torture, but it still showed itself in small ways. Harriet assumed it came from her Dad, Godfather, and surrogate Uncle being pranksters. She then frowned and asked "Is it really 1975, Professor? And how did I get to Hogwarts? I'm supposed to be trapped with my relatives for the summer." She spat out the word relatives like it was something foul earning confusion from the professor, but a horrid realization from the mediwitch. "And if you haven't quite guessed yet my name is Harriet, Harriet Fawn Potter." She finished, and Professor McGonagall promptly fainted. Which caused Harriet to cackle like a maniac for a moment, only reminding Poppy more of the male prankster that she looked so much like. Maybe it was the blood loss, but Harriet was wondering why that was so funny and why she was being so open. Then she abruptly passed out again. Pomfrey shook herself out of her shock, and began to cast some diagnostic spells to get a record of every injury Harriet had ever gotten, small or not.

The list that appeared fell to the ground from the mediwitch's hands, and continued across the floor, it was the longest injury list that Poppy Pomfrey had seen in her entire life. Minerva woke up to Poppy standing shocked, with a gigantic list in her hands, and no color in her face. Then the mediwitch sprang into action, casting spells and summoning potions almost faster than the Gryffindor house head could see. All the while she was mumbling under her breath about how someone could do this to a child. She had also done a lineage spell, and Minerva picked up the parchment which proved beyond a doubt that this tortured little girl that was brought out of the forbidden forest and to the castle was indeed the child of two of her favorite students, and showed that her parents and both sets of grandparents were dead. After Madam Pomfrey worked for a little while longer, she collapsed into a chair next to Harriet's bed, she then looked up at McGonagall and spoke, "I have done all I can safely do for now, this child should be dead by now with all of her injuries, and her body is covered with scars, but all are in places that can be covered up. To top everything off she has a severe case of what appears to be some sort of flu. I did manage to bring her fever down for now. She didn't want me to get Dumbledore earlier, so I want to ask her about that when she wakes up, but in the meantime, Minerva, could you cast some glamours on her. I would but I just don't have the energy anymore."

McGonagall did as was asked, turning the small girl's hair from black with faint red streaks to blonde, and her eyes from vibrant emerald to a pale blue, before she carefully took the injury list for a sleeping Madam Pomfrey's hand, mentally bracing herself. She was not prepared to see on that list just how the monsters that had her had hurt her over the course of nearly twelve years, the extreme malnutrition, the whippings, the burns, the bruises, and many more. There was even a mention of Basilisk venom! Luckily that was listed as to have been healed by phoenix tears. She was horrified to see some of the injuries had dates that would have been when she was at Hogwarts, at it stated on the lineage test her age and birth date. She sat down in a chair on the other side of Harriet's bed, which ironically was the one James always stayed in when he was hurt. It was then that she noticed the snowy owl that was sitting next to the girl's head, grooming her hair as if the girl was one of her chicks. The sight made her smile as she levitated Madam Pomfrey back to her bed, and closed the white curtains around Harriet's bed, but she paused and told the bird, "If anything changes during the night, wake Poppy immediately." She then left a quick note for Poppy when she woke up, before retiring to bed, but she hoped that this had all been one strange dream.

* * *

 _ **Before you yell at me, remember: MY STORY, MY RULES**_

 **LOVE YOU GUYS**

 **Have a great day!**


	3. Poll Results!

**The poll is in! The order for how I will be finishing my stories is this:**

 **1\. Mew Mew Cherry**

 **2\. Project Tenshi**

 **3\. Project A Delta 3**

 **4\. Prongslet's Salvation**

 **5\. The Escape**

 **Thank you to everyone who voted!**

 **Updates will hopefully come faster now that I can focus on one story! But no promises. Life always seems to happen and distract from writing...**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


End file.
